


Подожди

by Bathilda



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst and Humor, Gen, Юмор, ангст
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-19
Updated: 2011-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda





	Подожди

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wait](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/4536) by professor_spork. 



**Название:** Подожди / Wait

 **Автор:** professor_spork

 **Переводчик:** Bathilda

 **Бета:** увы, нет. Тапки приветствуются

 **Оригинал:** http://community.livejournal.com/then_theres_us/105603.html#cutid1

 **Жанр:** джен, доля ангста, юмора

 **Рейтинг:** G

 **Пейринг, персонажи:** Роуз, Одиннадцатый Доктор

 **Разрешение автора:** получено

 **Размещение на других ресурсах:** нельзя.

 

 

Она бежит.

Ветер свистит у нее в ушах, и все вокруг расплывается, потому что она бежит так быстро, как только позволяют ей ее короткие ноги. Она бежит, пока, наконец, усталость не берет свое, пока она не может больше бежать, и резко останавливается перед краем непреодолимого препятствия. Ее легкие горят огнем, все мышцы болят, а на пояснице начинает образовываться синяк, набитый рюкзаком, который ударял по этому месту на протяжении всего бега.

В рюкзаке нет ничего кроме двух сэндвичей с арахисовым маслом и плюшевой обезьянки по имени Уинстон; препятствие, лежащее перед ней, – светофор.

Роуз Тайлер пять лет, она убегает из дома, и ей не разрешено самостоятельно переходить через улицу.

Она закрывает глаза, переводит дыхание и пытается что-нибудь придумать. Она видела по телевизору, как дети ее возраста переводят пожилых людей через улицу – может, ей удастся перейти на ту сторону с каким-нибудь старичком? Единственный пожилой человек, которого она знает, – бабушка Микки, вот только ей никогда не нужна чья-либо помощь. Однако, по мнению Роуз, сейчас особый случай.

Тут Роуз замечает рядом с собой кого-то, одетого в твидовый пиджак, протягивает руку и хватает этого человека за руку.

– Вам помочь перейти доро… ой!

– Привет, – говорит мужчина, и он намного младше, чем ожидала Роуз. Да, он уже взрослый, но не старый, и выглядит моложе мамы Роуз.

При мысли о маме Роуз начинает нервничать и грустнеет, и поэтому решает о ней не думать. Мужчина, ее незнакомец, похоже, удивлен тому, что встретил ее, и его нелепая челка лезет ему в глаза, когда он, чуть наклонившись, пристально ее разглядывает.

– Привет, – отвечает Роуз. – Меня зовут Роуз.

– Это я вижу, – отзывается мужчина. Это довольно странно, полагает Роуз, но все в порядке: это даже интересно.

Мужчина сжимает ее ладошку, и Роуз едва не подпрыгивает от удивления – она и забыла, что он держит ее за руку. У него прохладные и сильные пальцы, и то, как они переплелись с ее маленькими немного липкими (сделать сэндвичи оказалось не так-то просто) пальчиками, кажется Роуз совершенно естественными. Ей нравится это ощущение, и потому она не вырывает у него руку.

– Ты ушла далеко от дома, – запинаясь, произносит мужчина и, отведя ее от «зебры», сажает Роуз  на ближайшую скамейку и устраивается рядом.

– Мне нравится ваша бабочка, – говорит Роуз.

Незнакомец чуднó смотрит на нее, и, наверное, именно такой взгляд, исходящий от абсолютно чужого человека – теплый и ласковый – является, как учат взрослые, пугающим и опасным. Роуз знает, что она должна бы сделать – пнуть его, закричать и убежать. (Роуз очень хорошо бегает.). Вместо этого она открывает рюкзак.

– Хотите сэндвич?

– С превеликим удовольствием, – с восторгом откликается мужчина и после длинной паузы добавляет неохотно: – Спасибо. (Роуз не обижается, она вообще не обращает на это внимания, потому что иногда она сама забывает быть вежливой.)

Она откусывает от своего сэндвича и впервые за последние несколько часов чувствует, как ее отпускает беспокойство, поселившееся где-то в животе.

Рядом с ней ее незнакомец давится и громко плюется

– Что не так? – требовательно спрашивает Роуз, в основном потому что искреннее волнуется за него и еще потому что она немного переживает за свои кулинарные способности. (Роуз известно, как делать прием Хеймлиха, который помогает тем, кто сильно подавился и не может дышать, она слышала о нем на собрании в школе, но едва ли она сможет его применить: ее собеседник очень высокий, а она довольно маленькая.)

– Что это? – интересуется он, вытирая рот рукавом.

– Сэндвич с арахисовым маслом.

– Без джема? Я должен был сразу догадаться, ты никогда не любила джем, но… – Он снова странно смотрит на нее и внезапно резко закрывает рот, как будто он только что вспомнил что-то, что давно забыл. – Роуз, тебе известно, где мы находимся?

– Станция Паддингтон. Ну, почти.

Он улыбается, и она почти слышит: «Умница», хотя он и не произносит это вслух.

– Не хочешь рассказать мне, какие неприятности привели тебя на Почти Станцию Паддингтон?

– Я сбежала из дома, – бормочет Роуз, не сводя глаз со своих ног.

– Я так и подумал, – отвечает незнакомец и, хотя взгляд у него серьезный, слегка улыбается. – И куда же ты собираешься поехать?

– Не знаю. Куда-нибудь.

– Спорим, твоя мама будет по тебе скучать, – мягко говорит мужчина.

Роуз ковыряет землю носком свободно зашнурованных кроссовок.

– Спорим, она и не заметит, что меня нет, – возражает Роуз, и у нее вновь начинает болеть живот. Так всегда случается, когда она врет.

Незнакомец смеется, но это невеселый смех.

– Роуз Тайлер, если я и могу с уверенностью пообещать тебе что-то в этом мире – а во вселенной огромная куча разных миров, что б ты знала, – так это что твоя мама всегда будет по тебе скучать, когда тебя не будет рядом с ней

– Откуда вам известно мое имя? – спрашивает Роуз, гадая, кто же из них ведет себя белее невежливо.

Он заговорщически подмигивает ей и самоуверенно усмехается.

– Мне ужасно много всего известно.

Роуз невольно улыбается в ответ, однако тут же отводит взгляд.

– Нет, в самом деле, мама и без меня будет в порядке. Я ей только мешаюсь.

– Ерунда, – твердо заявляет ее «твидовый» незнакомец так, словно это непреложная истина.

– Нет мешаюсь! Она вынуждена много работать, чтобы мы могли платить за вещи, и у нее теперь совсем нет времени, чтобы играть со мной, и… – Покрасневшая Роуз замолкает. Он не станет плакать.

– Но она все равно будет по тебе скучать. А как насчет Микки? Если бы убежишь, ему не с кем будет играть.

– Микки глупый.

По какой-то непонятной Роуз причине, ее слова мужчина посчитал едва ли не самой смешной вещью, которую он когда-либо слышал, и девочке приходится долго и терпеливо ждать, пока он отсмеется. Наконец он успокаивается и смотрит на нее так… так, будто она особенная, и он никогда не видел таких особенных девочек. Роуз опять краснеет и вжимается в спинку скамейки.

Несколько минут они сидят молча, а затем мужчина произносит:

– Я редко говорю такое… Точнее, это может быть первым и последним разов, так что тебе лучше прислушаться. Роуз…

– Что?

– Ты… ты должна вернуться домой. Хорошо?

Она кивает, глядя куда угодно, только не на него.

– Давай я тебя провожу, – предлагает незнакомец.

Он снова берет ее за руку и не отпускает ее на протяжении всего пути домой.

(«Могу я пойти с вами? – спрашивает Роуз, когда они останавливаются перед ее подъездом.

Этот вопрос явно расстраивает мужчину, который отвечает после долгой паузы: «Нет, пока что нет». Она обнимает его, обвив руки вокруг его колен, чтобы его подбодрить, но сомневается, что ей это удалось: когда она машет ему на прощание с балкона, то замечает, что он по-прежнему грустный.)

* * *

– Он сказал: «Просто короткая остановка»,– язвительно изрекает Эйми, мастерски копируя его тон, но с несвойственным ему шотландским акцентом.

В этом вся Эйми – упрямая, привычная, восхитительная. Она здесь и она сейчас, и это самое главное.

Он ничего не говорит, просто в два шага пересекает комнату управления и крепко обнимает девушку, уткнувшись лицом в ее волосы. (Мантра: Эйми, здесь, сейчас.)

– Доктор, что… – Эйми не отстраняется, позволяя ему сжимать ее в медвежьих объятьях, и, как может, обнимает его в ответ. – Доктор, ты весь трясешься.

Он проглатывает извинение, которое едва не сорвалось с его губ, извинение, которое, в кои-то веки, предназначалось не ей.

Вечно он заставляет девочек, которые больше всего на свете нуждаются в нем, ждать.


End file.
